Rocko's new toy
by L1za4d12
Summary: After a bad date Rocko receives a package that has a toy inside. During the night Rocko experience the unknown pleasure of what "the toy" can do.
1. Chapter 1 - Worst date and weird dream

_**Chapter 1: Worst date and weird dream**_

In O-Town lives a wallaby named Rocko along with his dog Spunky. It is Friday night close to midnight and in Rocko's house is Spunky licking his feet next to the couch. The lights are on according the timer that Rocko had installed a few months ago. A car can be heard pulling in the driveway. The engine stops as footsteps can be heard stomping toward the door. As the door opens Rocko enters his house with an angry look on his face.

"That's the last time Heffer sends me on a blind date." Rocko said as slams the door and stomps to the couch. He wears a white shirt with a black coat and a purple tie that has blue triangles in it. Apparently he had a date that didn't end well.

"Of all the places to have dinner with it had to be across a sexclub. A sexclub!" Rocko shouted the last two words out. Spunky sat on the floor looking worried at his master. After a full minute of calming down the memories of the date came back to him.

 _Flashback_

Rocko was waiting at the frontdoor of a fancy restaurant. The girl he was suppose to meet is a friend of Heffer. They met in school and stayed in contact every now and then. When the girl called Rocko's name he turned to see who it was. He was shocked to see that it was a young vixen. The young vixen has beautiful red fur and whore a dress that has a purple and yellow flower patterns on it. She also has two big golden earrings, one in each of her ears. Her eyes were green just like the forest. The moment Rocko saw her he fell in love. As the two greeted one a other they enter the restaurant were they send to their sheets close to the window.

To Rocko's surprise he saw a building that has two window were two dancers were making out and one was performing to bring customers in. Rocko tries his best not to look at the club by covering the window with the curtains. The both of them choose something from the menu and having a great conversation. Rocko blushes sometimes during his talk and listing to the young vixen's story. She is a dancer and is really good at it. When Rocko asks what kind of style she dances she replied with a finger to the window. Rocko's eyes widen and his head is turning red hot like a tomato. He excuses himself to go to the men's room.

As soon as Rocko enters he picks a toiletry, closes the door, sits on the toilet, grabs his cellphone and calls Heffer. A few seconds later Heffer picks and asks how the date goes.

"Have you lost your mind Heffer?" Rocko asks angry.

"What do you mean, Rocko?"

"You put me on a blind date, with a hooker!"

"She's not a hooker but a dancer, there is a difference in it." Heffer answered calmly while Rocko face-slaps himself.

"Listen Hef. I know you try to help me find a girlfriend but this has gone to far."

"But-" Heffer was cut off before he could answer.

"But this is something that I have to do ALONE and you hooking me up with your weird friends network isn't helping my cause at all." Heffer wants to answer on Rocko's comment but was onces again cut off.

"Next time you try to hook me up with a blind date I want to know who before I'm humiliated." And with that Rocko hang up, flush the toilet and goes back to the vixen.

He explains that Heffer made a mistake and though he likes her he doesn't want to be involved with someone from the sexclub across. This angers the vixen as she spills wine on Rocko's face and storms out. Rocko gets himself cleaned up and leaves the restaurant a few minutes later.

 _End flashback_

At home, Rocko has calmed down and watches his favorite show, the fatheads, to forget the evening. The show made him laugh again and as the hours went by he goes to his bedroom. He places his suit on a chair so that it can dry a little. The stain however is a job for the dry-cleaner. Butt naked he brushes his teeth and goes to bed sleeping.

In his dream Rocko is on a beach along with Spunky. He wears swimming boxers that has the same colors and patterns as the tie he wore on his date. The sun is shining bright and the temperature is warm. His beach towel is a soft green color and feels thick and soft, like it was new. Behind his back is a beach umbrella to cover him from the wind and sun incase he gets burned. Spunky is under the beach umbrella sleeping.

"What a lovely weather isn't it Spunky?" Rocko said with a smile as he rubs some suntan oil on himself. He rubs the oil all over his body and it made him feel good and tingly.

"Woah, this stuff feels amazing"

"Indeed, Rocko" a female voice said behind Rocko's back. He turns around and jumps from the beach towel he was sitting on because he saw the vixen. The same vixen he dated but she isn't wearing her dress. She is wearing a pair of yellow with purple flower pattern bikini top and bottom.

"What are you doing here?" Rocko says. The vixen laughs and says.

"Rocko you silly wallaby, you invited me to come along." as she says those words she also kneels down, her breast close to Rocko's face. Rocko sees this and begins to feel a little hot than normal.

"Heh heh, oh my!" was all he could say before the vixen was shocked from what she shaw and smiled at Rocko.

"It seems you're not the only one who has it hot, baby"

Rocko has a questioned look on his face when he feels something tight in his swimwear and when he looks down his face turned completely red. He has an erection in his swimwear right in front of the vixen. Tough he tries to cover himself with his hands the vixen grabs hold of them. As he struggle to get free the vixen grabs hold on his erection and gentle plays with it with a soft smile. Rocko begs her not to do that in front of the crowd as he looks from left to right hoping that no one sees them. Which was strange as people continue their sunbathing or swimming and weren't paying attention at all, including Spunky. All the while trying to ignore the pleasure he's feeling.

The vixen then removes his swimwear and throws them away. Rocko is completely naked on the beach with a hard erection and hoping that the crowd doesn't notices it. The vixen smiles and kisses Rocko on the lips. Rocko is shocked at first and feels the vixens tongue entering his mouth. The feeling and pleasure takes over as he kisses her back. His body starts to relax and the vixen let's go of his hands. They continue their kiss until the vixen stopped.

"Feeling better now, dear?" the vixen asks softly as Rocko nods yes with a red face.

"You know, it isn't fair that you're naked and i'm not." the vixen then removes her bikini top to reveal her breast. She then grabs Rocko's hands and places them on her breasts.

"You like them, baby?"

"Uh-huh, their soft." he nods and gently feels her breasts.

"Go ahead and massage them for me."

Rocko did as he was told and massage her breasts. The more he massages them the more the vixen moaned for him. Almost half an hour goes by and the vixen starts to play with Rocko's erection. He starts to moan as he never felt this sensation before as he is used to masturbate on his own in private. His legs begin to wobble as he starts to lay down on the towel. The vixen then proceeds to lick his penis and massage his balls. she continues for a while as Rocko moans a little louder. He feels he's getting close but the vixen stops and sits straight up looking at Rocko with her soft green eyes.

"Why did you stop? I was getting close." Rocko asks the Vixen.

"Because dear, I want this moment to last while it can."

"Really?!"

"Yes. Now let the real fun begin." As the vixen said those words she also pulls down her bikini bottom. Rocko felt he was in heaven seeing her lovely body. From her head to her breasts, to her waist, to her legs. He loved it, but when he looked at her crotch he was shocked. Instead of a nice pair of vagina lips it was a penis with balls.

'How the hell did that get there?' Rocko's mind screamed as he tries to sit up straight but felt he couldn't move. As he looked why he saw he is strapped on a table with cuffs. His environment changed from the beach to a dungeon.

In this dungeon were shelves that display different kind of sex toy's. Different kinds of shapes, sizes and colors of dildo's, cuffs, latex costumes, gags, masks and many more. Rocko also saw Heffer strapped in a corner in somekind of harness hanging from the ceiling with a gag in his mouth and a mask on his eyes. Their is also a tube attach to Heffers dick and in his butt is a vibrator massaging his insides. He moans as a load of cum comes out and travels to the other end of the tube to a machine that puts his cum in a small container. Rocko then looked at the vixen who has an erection and puts some lotion on, ready to penetrate Rocko.

"Ready dear?" she says. Rocko wants to answer but his words make muffled sounds instead. He then notices that he too is gagged.

"Yes? Splendid." the vixen shouted very happy. However Rocko didn't say that at all.

"Get ready cause your going to enjoy this." She places her dick to Rocko's butthole and with one trust enters his hole.

Rocko scream muffled it out as his eyes started to water. The vixen went out and back in again.

"There you go, all loosen't up." she said in Rocko's ear as he started to cry.

"Now now, don't cry on me. We just begun." she starts to move her hips in and out in a

rhythm slow and steady turning Rocko's pain into pleasure.

The vixen picks up speed and trusts more and more into Rocko as his pressure starts to build up he also tries to deny that he loves it. Minutes felt like hours as the vixen has picked up more and more speed. Rocko felt his pain disappear and lust starting to take over. With each trust the vixen made the more Rocko moaned. It goes on for quite some time as more pressure starts building up. Even his penis let some précum escape. It feels so good that he moans for her to trust deeper and faster. She goes faster and faster, deeper and deeper for almost ten minutes until Rocko can't hold it no more. Spray after spray comes out of his hard erection. Most of it lands on his face and chest while some landed on the table or ground. It goes on for two whole minutes. After that Rocko is panting heavy as he never felt like this before in his life. The vixen comes close to Rocko's face, still with her penis inside Rocko and says.

"Not bad dear, you really made a big mess." with that she licks Rocko's face as he starts to laugh.

Rocko wakes from his dream to see Spunky licking his face with his sloppy tongue. He puts Spunky down on the ground and looks around to see that he is in his bedroom.

"It was just a dream." he sighs and relaxes a bit. As his head looked down he starts to open his eyes to see that not only his sheets are a mess but himself as well.

"That dream was really intense which is kinda strange, I never cummed this much before since my first wet dream."

Rocko gets out of bed, takes and puts the bedsheets in the washing machine and takes a shower. As he showers however he can't stop thinking about that dream. Why was he cuffed, why did the vixen had a dick and why did he liked it up the ass. That and more questions were clouding his mind but he pushes them away as he doesn't want to know the answer of them. He'll answer them when he gets to it, if he can that is.

* * *

I don't own any characters from Rocko's Modern Life. The vixen is a character I created for this story.


	2. Chapter 2 - Strange Package

_**Chapter 2 - Strange Package**_

It has been a couple weeks since Rocko had that strange dream. Each day that pass by he thinks _'why was there a dick in my ass, why was I bound on a table and why the heck did I enjoy it?'_ were repeated over and over again. Each with the same answers _'no idea'_. He got furious with no answers and talking with either Heffer or Filbert is something he's going to regret. Especially Heffer, Rocko was still mad about the blind date disaster.

Rocko is home watching "The Fatheads Show" on television with Spunky next to him. Even though it was rough for Rocko to stay focused at the task at hand. He still remembers the dream every single day. "Even watching this show doesn't get my mind off of that dream." He then clicks the tv out as Spunky goes upstairs to their room leaving Rocko alone downstairs.

Rocko masturbates at home once per day after work and on the weekends once or twice, if he wants to. But ever since he had that dream he masturbates like 5 times a day. That's not normal! Because it makes him distracted at work everyday, seeing the fox lady entering the shop naked holding a dildo in her hand. Rocko got a warning to stay focused at hand or he's fired. During their conversation he had to hide his unwanted boner, behind the counter, in front of his boss nonetheless. Grocery shopping worsened the situation even further. He thought he saw the fox lady holding a cucumber in her hand smearing some salad sauce on it. Rocko's boner became rock solid in front of a crowd. Hiding the damned thing between his legs was embarrassing, not to mention his red face.

"Oh, I hope no one sees me like this?" Rocko spoke softly to himself on the way to the cash register. Once he got home he could relax a bit. Then starts masturbating until he cums no more. This form of torture went on for 3 weeks straight. The more he masturbates the more he thinks about being bound on that table. To lose control of himself like that, being used, molested almost. Rocko masturbates with a firm gentle grip but unlike the other day's he can't cum like he normally would. He wants something in his ass.

"I need something..., something more..., in my ass." Rocko pleaded in between his moans. As he masturbates with one hand while his other hand rubs his tail hole. The feeling alone was little satisfying, the warm heat of skin-to-skin contact became intense with each rubbing of his fingers. His body and mind are going crazy, screaming literally in his mind as his body twitches for more. Feelings are pushing him to his limits until Rocko pushes his index finger in the now wet tail hole.

In and out in a continuous rhythm. A second finger is inserted, his middle finger, to widen his tail hole. Rocko moans a bit while stroking his member.

"This feels weird yet so good!" moans Rocko as he's speeding up fingering and stroking. He does this for a few more minutes until he cums. The cum lands on his shirt, then on his face as he catches his breathe with each thrusts. Though Rocko lied down exhausted his member wasn't.

"Really? 'pant' Are you kidding me! 'pant' You want more?" Rocko talked back breathing a bit harder. But he can't deny it as well, in fact he wanted to try something he shaw in a porn movie once.

He went to the kitchen and grabbed a cucumber, a large carrot and a banana to experiment with. Then he went back to the couch laying flat on his back. "I hope this works." Rocko said while examining the cucumber.

He lifts his legs in the air and places the said vegetable in location. The cucumber goes in his tail hole. Being wet in there it goes in with ease but the texture is weird, almost like real flesh. Rocko felt his tail hole spreading out more than what his fingers did. And it felt good, so good that his member twitch's uncontrollably. Leaking some pre-cum on his shirt. The cucumber filled him up in a way as if their was a real dick inside his ass. His moans became deeper as he thrust the cucumber in and out in a smooth rhythm. Breathing for air as his thoughts sink deeper into his lust and feelings. For five minutes long his thrust increased bit by bit building the load further and further. Until ten jet-streams came out on him. And this time much thicker covering his shirt and face again.

Rocko pulled the cucumber out, took the carrot next and repeated the same process. His lust took him to a new level Rocko didn't expected to happen. He wanted more, with each thrust, with each shape and size and with each climax. He was in heaven or at least that is what he felled like. Rocko's speed is now halfway to max and cummed two more times. He pulled the carrot out of his hole, throws it on the salon table and quickly grabbed and slammed the banana in. He change his position to all-fours. Now Rocko went to the max and put all his energy on the thrusting alone without touching himself. Moans became deeper, breathing became shallower and faster. He couldn't take it anymore as his thoughts finally went berserk. Rocko's last and final climax sent him so far over the edge that his body shot him straight up that his jizz went up in the air and landed on his head. Some even landed in his mouth, the taste was so overwhelming that he didn't even care nor noticed it was his own cum. The banana slide out on the ground and Rocko lied down on the sofa exhausted.

"Wow!" 'pant, pant' "That was amazing!" Rocko breath rapidly in his talk. As he breath for air his though became calmer to the point where he could think straight again. "Why do I like this? I don't get it?" he spoke out loud to no one in particular. These words stay in his thoughts for a long time. Well for Rocko at least it felled long but only a few seconds went by.

He started to think about his dream again hoping for answers. "Ok. It all started with this dream of me and spunky on a beach. Then out of no wear this fox lady shows up, grabs my junk and having her way." He started to get a red face when remembering that.

"Next thing I know I'm in a dungeon "naked" locked on a table and she has sex with me. But instead of the normal male-insert-his-penis-in-a-females-vagina way it became female-inserts-a-dildo-in-males-tail-hole way." Rocko even remembered the feeling of being fucked that way. It made the feeling a bit uneasy for him. And his face became at this point tomato red.

"Not to mention the way she spoke and torture me to climax. What was that all about and why did I submit like that as well?" were the next thoughts Rocko spoke of. He began to analyze them. He liked the way she spoke to him but was it affection or was it something else. Rocko hadn't dated that many women to know what affection really looks like. So he focused on the next thought, the table. Why being bound on a table and tortured to submit?

"I know for a fact that the room was dim lit and I was shackled on the table. The way she thrusted in me. She did it to make me uneasy, to torture me. Playfully perhaps?" Rocko thought of an excuse in order for the answer he needed to hear. But it was not. What Rocko did get was the feeling being bound, hopeless and scared.

He remembered as a young wallaby that he was bullied a lot by the older kids. They throw stuff at him, knock his books down and even give him wedgie's. One day the bullies decided to bound him on a pole with his pants down just for laughs. That same feeling is what he gets when he compared the memory with his dream. He felt powerless and cried as he peed his underwear while the other kids laughed at him. However non of that happened in his dream and it felt good to be powerless. No being tortured.

"Wait, what!" Rocko's eyes widened as he sat straight real fast of the thought just now. He took a few breaths, looked around his living room and start to clean it up. Thinking to much on that subject will get him no were. The two vegetables and banana wear put in a bin. Rocko cleaned himself with a wet napkin to get most of the dry cum of his face and shirt.

"This shirt is going into the washing machine, maybe in the garbage can if the stains stay on it." Rocko said. A few seconds later the doorbell goes off.

Rocko turned to the noise and went to the door "I wonder who's there on this hour?" He opens the door and to his surprise it's the mailman with a package in his hand. The mailman is an old goat with light-brown fur. He has two horn that curve inwards and wears a blue short with a lighter blue shirt that has the name of the mail company on it. He is a head higher than Rocko.

"Package for a 'Mr. R. Wallaby', sir?" the mailman said as he hands the package to the wallaby.

"Oh! Why thank you." Rocko places the package on the ground in order to sign for it.

"Thank you sir. Have a nice day!" Then the mailman walks away and Rocko closes the door.

He then immediately drew a smile on his face. "Finally, my new video game has arrived!" As he places the package on the table he notice that it's kinda long for a video game. _'Probably out of small packages, I think.'_ Rocko thought while opening it.

His smile returned and grew bigger and bigger. When it reviled itself his smiled face turned to horror. His new game is actually a packed dildo with some new features. Rocko eyed what is now inside his package. _'What is going on?'_ is what came into his mind.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming this and I'll wake up from this." he closed his eyes while saying that. But when he opens them again it's real and not a dream. Everything returned to him. The dream, the feelings, the unwanted boners in public places and above all the fox lady. His body reacted agents him, his face became red and slowly his sloppy lose penis started to pump to full strong and stiff erection. It all came in like a hard wind hit his face when driving the freeway.

A couple seconds later Rocko shakes his head to try and repress those thoughts, and his boner. He runs back to the front door hoping the mailman hasn't left yet so he could give the package back. Rocko opens the door and sees nor the mailman nor the mailman's car. He looks left and right still hoping he hasn't gone that far, but was to late. The mailman left the moment Rocko opened that package. He shuts the door, give the packed dildo another look and starts to think.

"What do I do, what do I do? I can't have this right now." Rocko paced around. "I need to give this back to the mailman but he's gone. I know! I call the office and tell them about it." He reach for the phone but before he dials the number in he has second thoughts. "Should I really call them now or tomorrow?" He thought it over for a few seconds then puts the horn down.

He turns around grabs the package and goes upstairs to his room. "I call them tomorrow. In the meantime you go into the closet." As he goes upstairs he enters his bedroom. Spunky is in his dog basket sleeping. Rocko puts it in the closet, puts his shoes out and his shirt in the dirty laundry basket. The wallaby is now naked and shuts the lights out before going to bed. Hoping that tomorrow everything is a lot better when that package is gone. And that he no longer has does weird dreams again.

* * *

I don't own any characters from Rocko's Modern Life. The vixen is a character I created for this story.


End file.
